What She Has Become
by paintedallup
Summary: Heroes, Sylar and Claire, #3.


It was all coming down _(in flames that didn't leave a single burn) _crumbling piece by piece to the ground, one more crack _(caused by those who wish to watch it fall upon itself, Elle, Sylar, and now me)_ and it would come crashing down on top of us all.

The beginning _(but the end for Claire, cheerleading and blond curls) _came sooner then anyone thought, it came when everything was crashing around me and a certain_ 'old friend'_ was coming just around the corner ready for the kill.

"_Hi _Claire."

"_Sylar_."

The name (_name of a man that I had been waiting for, waiting for him to come and pull me upon, head first) _of the enemy that now had a face, (_that smirking face that found it's way into my nightmares every night of every day) _stuck to the top of my throat in fear and the scream that wanted to come was hiding away.

"I've been waiting for this for a_ long time_."

To me it seemed like one moment, like I had blinked and found myself here alone with a serial killer with my brain on his mind, a father that is almost dead to me _(he would be better off dead)_ and a family that is falling through the cracks while I watch, _helpless,_ the cause of it _all._

I'll spare you the details _(the many gruesome details)_ that I wasn't given the chance to not know, _(they were after all happening to me and my pink little brain) _but to my surprise and many others he put me back together again, leaving me with weird words like_ 'I can't kill you'_ and _'the same'._

It left me breathless, the questions that had been floating around my head_ (that was off for about thirty seconds) _were answered and my fear was faced but it still left me with one more question that I feared would go unanswered,_ why?_

Why? Why in this _(horrible, always at the brink of destination) _world would _Sylar _let me live?

Years later _(in the future that Hiro once spoke to me about when I still was rosy cheeks and curly locks of golden)_ he didn't give much of an answer because he was busy staring at the girl before him and it was quite certain that she wasn't the_ Claire-Bear invisible cheerleader _he remembered.

"Are you going to just stand there with your mouth open or answer my question, you know _brain-boy_ I don't have all day."

The gun_ (yes gun, in the hands of itty-bitty little Claire-Bear) _fit just as well in my hands as it had when it it was pointing at someone I loved (_far too much, but the love fit well with the new me, wrong, bad)_,_ Peter._

"Well, this was something I didn't see coming, Claire or is it still Claire _(that name Claire, Claire-Bear sounds too innocent for who and what you are now)_?"

"It's _Sandra_, now was that answering my question, I don't think so. I've been waiting for quite some time too ask you this and I expect an answer or you'll find a bullet buried in your head and _trust me_ you won't bounce back from that one."

"_Fine, little miss no-more-blond, _I'll answer your little question but I'm afraid it will be the same as the first time you asked. I_ couldn't _kill you."

"Why the _hell _not? Sylar the psychopathic serial killer couldn't kill me? Now that's something no one would ever believe."

"_Why? _Do I need to explain even more, Claire Oh sorry _Sandra-Bear? _We're the same, it was blurry at the beginning but by the look of you_ (covered head to toe in leather and combat boots that want nothing more then to step all over me) _I was right, we're the_ same, one."_

His words sent tremors _(more then the words that Peter spoke, wide-eyed at what I had become, "What happened to you?" I wanted to scream, you, this power and save the cheerleader save the world, you should have let me die.)_ though me with the truth that was shining off his words, at what I had _become._

I wasn't what my father _(what father I don't see him?) _had feared I would become, _Elle Bishop_, in all of her crazy, no I had become Sylar in all of his _(bloody, gory) _glory.

The last spark of her _(Claire-bear with a pad-lock on her mouth) _wanted to scream,_ "I'm nothing like you, I could never be." _but the me here and now knew that every single word was one big lie, what I was, what I had become was_ him._

"_I knew that, _too bad you don't have anything new for me._"_

"Oh I think I have something very_ new _and_ deadly."_

"_And _that would be_?"_

I wish I could say that I regretted ever uttering those four words _(more so then the 'I love you' that was always going to come with Peter, the forbidden fruit) _but I would be lying because the moment his _(this bad, bad man) _lips took a hold of mine I knew that I would never regret them, not _now,_ not _ever._


End file.
